Ambitions Over Dinner
by Verboten Byacolate
Summary: And in the end, they decide that they can ALL be the Last Quincy. Sort of a... family activity. [light IshidaxOrihime]


A/N; I just felt like justifying Ishida and his "I am the last Quincy" pity party. (That's all it really is, you know.)

Warning; Utter fluffy, waffiness to ensue. (How long has it been since I've written fluff? Feels like forever.) Please don't forget to brush your teeth after reading.

Disclaimer; I do not own Bleach.

**Ambitions Over Dinner**

"UWAA!! Okaa-san, look out! I, Ishida Akihiko, will slay this Hollow-" a young boy held up an onigiri in one hand, and a single chopstick in the other, "- with this sacred dagger!" Noisily, the boy stabbed the rice ball to its timely demise.

"Nuh-uh! _I'm_ the last Quincy! Right, 'Kaa-san?"

The red-head smiled in acquiescence at the older child. "Well, Chiyoko-chan does have a point, Akihiko…"

"Che." The dark-haired boy pushed his glasses farther up on the bridge of his nose. "But she won't for long!"

"Oh, shut your face, Aki!"

"Why don't you come over here and _make me_?"

"I will!" Chiyoko cried indignantly, rising from her place at the table.

"Sit down, Yoko."

"But, Outo-san, he was asking for it! Literally!"

"You know," Ishida Uryuu stated calmly, "you two remind me of Kurosaki, Kuchiki, and that… Kon."

"Really?"

"Mmnh," he confirmed, eyeing the concoction on his chopsticks before lifting it to his lips. "New recipe, Hime?"

The woman in question smiled brightly at him. "Yeah! Do you like it?"

"It's so normal, it's weird," Akihiko deadpanned.

"Not spicy enough!" Chiyoko chimed, jumping from her seat to the kitchen for Orihime's special, secret-recipe ginger hot-sauce (she'll give you a hint… it's secret because it's really _not_ made of ginger…)

"Well," Orihime frowned a little, "the doctor said that maybe all of my 'extreme foods' wasn't good for the baby-"

"Mayumi," Uryuu pointed his chopsticks purposefully at his wife.

"Right," she grinned, "and he gave me a list of foods to make and how to make them!"

"Normal food- something new," Akihiko stated offhandedly, leaning his cheek on his palm while munching on his dilapidated onigiri.

"Mou, you're so mean, Aki," Chiyoko scolded, climbing back into her seat with the sauce. Uryuu reached a hand out, his mouth opened to warn her about moderation when she dumped it all over her plate, but the purpose in the child's eyes made him sit back and smile to himself.

"I'm still the best," Akihiko said tauntingly to his younger sister, who turned a scowling face to him.

"Yeah, the best at peeing standing up," the girl said, startling both of her parents. "How do you do it, Aki?" came her tiny voice, utterly dripping with sarcasm.

"How… where… who taught you such vulgar things?" Ishida Uryuu spluttered, his face pink.

"Eh?" Chiyoko turned a surprised eye on her father. "Rukia nee-chan said that to Ichi-nii…"

"I never want you to say that again," he said firmly.

"That's right," Orihime nodded. "Not until you're a teenager."

"Hime!" Uryuu cried incredulously. She grinned at him, her eyes bright and wide and so… puppy-like. He couldn't _not_ melt.

Had he ever not been able to? He was unaware if it was so. As far as he could remember, when she smiled, the world was good. Had it always been that way? He was unsure. But somehow, he had the idea that it had.

"… I AM SO THE GREATEST QUINCY!" The man snapped out if his daze and realized that his son had jumped into a standing position and was pointing his chopsticks accusingly at Chiyoko, who merely scowled at him.

"Are not! Otou-san is!"

"Well…" He couldn't argue with _that_ logic. It was just too… _logical_. He huffily slumped back down in his seat, shoving his glasses further up the bridge of his nose.

And Uryuu couldn't help it. He laughed.

_- Fin -_

**I actually have meanings behind the names! OMGWTFBBQ, I **_**know**_**/Ahem/ Akihiko means bright/shining prince, chosen by, of course, Orihime **_**(-hime is "princess"**_**), and Chiyoko means "child of a thousand generations" (Uryuu got to pick that one XD), and Mayumi means "true bow (archery); true intent beauty". Three guesses on who chose that one, and the first two don't count. **

**Before posting, I changed the title- before Ambitions Over Dinner, it was Something to Achieve, but then I got to thinking, that could all be summed up with one word. Then… I added the "Over Dinner" part so it would be obvious that this wasn't a serious little thingimabobber. It's obvious I think too much XP So review! (because I love you…?)**

**-Bya-chan**


End file.
